Broken Promises
by iheartsmk
Summary: Lee and Amanda discover that not all promises were meant to be kept. Tissue alert!
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN PROMISES  
**By iheartsmk

You all know the drill ... I don't own them and I don't profit off them; I just like having them around.

Set a couple years after Season 4 - Tissue Alert!

_Author's note: I was inspired to write this story after having read literally hundreds of posts on this site. There were lots of wonderful stories explaining Lee's love for Amanda but not many focused on Amanda's love, and need, for him; and certainly not many that expounded on Lee's commitment to his job and what I believe is the motivation that drives it. This is my attempt to tell that story. Thanks to all the fantastic authors out there that gave the me courage to step out and write my own story. And, thanks to the amazing characters of "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" that made it so easy to do!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Saturday Morning – 3:18 am – Lee's apartment

Amanda abruptly awoke from her nightmare. She was disoriented and frightened. Wide-eyed, she laid there; anxiously scanning the apartment bedroom trying to distinguish the reality from her dream. She turned her head and her eyes rested on the handsome face of her husband lying beside her and finally she began to calm. He was alive and safe; his rhythmic breathing confirmed that.

She watched him intently. The images of her husband, lying on the ground at the scene of a botched operation – dead – continued to tickle the outer edges of her memory. The dream had been so vivid, the emotions so intense, the loss so final. She found herself still shaking slightly even as she lay there in bed next to him.

And now there was this nagging feeling of dread that descended upon her the moment she awoke. What did it all mean? Lee always said she had good instincts but she refused to give in to this one. "No," she said softly trying to reassure herself. "Everything is just fine."

The feeling sat on her chest like a steel beam, even now, as her eyes confirmed that the images that had flooded her mind only moments ago were not true.

Trying to push them from her mind for good, Amanda rolled over on her left side and reached out to caress Lee's cheek. He stirred slightly, then, brandishing a brief smile, he gently reached out for her with his left arm and wrapping it around her waist. Turning into his embrace, she snuggled against his chest and sighed as she felt him resume his restful slumber. Oh how she loved him. He was her life … her heart. She lay there in his arms thinking about how far they had come and how her life would be irreparably destroyed if anything were to happen to him.

With her mind still reeling and her emotions raw, Amanda drifted into a restless sleep, hoping that her nightmare had been just that … an insignificant, meaningless dream.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Story contains reference to Stemwinder (written by George Geiger & Robert W. Gilmer) and __Tail of the Dancing Weasel (written by George Geiger). Enjoy!_

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER TWO**

Wednesday Morning – 10:48 am – Q Bureau

"No really Amanda, I can handle this run myself. Why don't you stay here, keep working on the computer and I'll be back in about half-an-hour." Amanda was out of her chair and rounding her desk when Lee cut her off by gently placing his index finger against her lips as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Nope, and that's final," he said. Amanda slumped back down in her chair slightly dejected and looked up at her husband who had perched himself on the edge of her desk. Smiling at her expression, his heart swelled and he bent down and lightly kissed her on the nose.

"What's gotten in to you lately?" he said with a slight chuckle as he raised back up. "I'm flattered by all the attention, but I'm a big boy Amanda." He smiled, dimples beaming. "I can handle a simple information run."

Amanda just stared at him silently.

Lee slid off the desk and assumed a kneeling position in front of her. He wasn't sure why she had been so insistent on following him around the last two day. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of it sooner than later, but for now … he knew what he had to do.

Glancing at her lap, he gently placed his hands over hers and lovingly gazed into her eyes. Amanda's heart raced at his close proximity and he felt her excitement under his touch. Regarding her, he could see that something was indeed bothering her; that there was something she wasn't telling him. For a brief moment, he was tempted to forgo the meet and stay – get to the bottom of her odd behavior – but he knew the contact wouldn't keep, so he reluctantly continued on with his plan.

"You stay here," he cooed in that sexy, husky tone that she could never resist. "Keep working. I won't be gone long." Then he reached up and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She tried to stay focused on the reason for her protest, but her thoughts quickly abandoned her and all she knew or felt was him. Before she could recover and resume her objection, Lee had risen and exited out the door.

Opening her eyes and realizing what had just happened, she chuckled to herself and said, "Huh, he's good."

Lee bounced down the stairs of the Georgetown foyer, pleased that his plan to distract her long enough for a quick, and solo, getaway had worked. He laughed to himself as he recalled the exchange that had just taken place. 'Works every time,' he thought. His laughter turned circumspect as he thought back to the look of worry and concern he saw in her eyes. 'We really need to talk when I get back.' he thought. Lost in his own internal conversation, he barely registered Mrs. Marston's outstretched hand as he tossed her his badge and walked out the door.

Hours later …

Amanda sat at her desk trying to work. She had read the same paragraph over and over again. It was no use … she was distracted. She couldn't concentrate on anything but Lee's whereabouts. Questions flooded her mind - 'Where is he?' Why isn't he back yet?' 'Is he okay?' To say the least, she was worried.

Lee had told her that he'd return in half-an-hour, and if he had only been a couple or even several minutes late that would have been okay. After all, she knew these things sometimes took time. But it had been over THREE HOURS and there had been no word or sign from him.

Amanda knew she should have resisted his charm and gone with him – insisted that he take her like she'd done over the past two days – but she knew Lee was getting a little annoyed, not to mention suspicious, over her constant need to be with him. But she couldn't help it. The sense of impending danger that had engulfed her four nights ago still remained and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake that feeling that something awful was going to happen and Lee would be the target. But she hadn't wanted to alarm him or give any more credence to her feelings, so she had decided to keep quiet, hoping it would pass. But instead, it had grown stronger and so had her fear and concern for her husband.

Just when her anxiety had reached its zenith, his whistling figure came through the Q Bureau door.

"Lee!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and into his path. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "And, why didn't you call? I was worried sick. I thought maybe the contact had set you up, or maybe the two of you were ambushed, or worse, he gave you a credible lead and you ran off on your own again without me … or maybe …" Amanda's ramblings came to halt as a frustrated Lee held up his right hand while running the left through his hair.

"Amanda, I'm fine," he sighed, shaking his head at her reaction. "… just had a series of things to run down."

Lee headed to his desk unaware that Amanda was following in lock step. "One meeting led to another meeting that led to another. I finally had to track down TP so he could help me make sense of it all," he stated as he placed his keys on his desk, his back still turned to her. "He was across town at Ben's Chilibowl," Lee said as he rubbed his stomach in a vertical motion. "Lked it better when he had an ice cream fetish." he murmured. "Guess we just lost track of time."

He turned, expecting to find her across the room where he'd left her, but instead he met her nose-to-nose, a fact that visibly startled then slightly annoyed him. His eyes widened at first but then quickly soften with amusement at the situation. Noticing his reaction, Amanda took a couple of small steps backwards in an apologetic manner.

"Well I wish you would have called. I was really worried," she scolded softly.

"Yeah, so I notice," he said smiling, his eyes still dancing with amusement. Amanda could no longer be upset with him.

"Amanda," Lee said, as he pushed his keys aside and sat down on the edge of his desk, "we need to talk," he finished gently.

"About what?" she questioned uneasily, trying to play dumb but knowing exactly where this was headed.

Lee smirked. He knew this game well. "About the way you've been acting lately." He continued, "Seems like I can't leave your side for a minute without you worrying about me or insisting on going with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lee," Amanda retorted as she averted her eyes while lowered her head and quickly turning away from him to escape to her desk.

"Oh you don't, huh?" Lee said as he hopped off his desk, rushing around her in the opposite direction to cut off her escape as he meet her toe-to-toe once more. "You've been acting very overprotective the last couple of days. So, what gives? And, don't tell me Harry's in trouble again and has you spying on me?" he said, but only half jokingly.

"Oh Lee, please." she responded back in a stern yet playful manner, hoping that her attempt at levity would hide the emotions she knew were written all over her face.

Lee studied her – his eyes slightly squinted and his head half-cocked – reading her emotions. After a split second he continued …

"What is it Amanda?" he said softly. "I know something's bothering you." His gentle nudging was so loving, so filled with concern; she couldn't hide it from him any longer. She had to tell him.

Wringing her hands together nervously, eyes adverted to the floor, she began …

"Lee, the other night I had a dream … an awful dream really …" Amanda looked up at him. "… and it scared me pretty bad." "Amanda I'm so sorry," Lee interrupted but Amanda continued on. "Since then, I don't know, I've had this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen and I can't shake it."

"What was the dream about?" Lee asked with a sympathetic yet questioning look on his face.

"I'd rather not discuss it," she replied and adverted her eyes downward once again.

Lee reached out with one hand and compassionately engulfed hers, trying to bring their nervous movement to an end. With the index finger of his other hand, he gently reached out and lifted up her chin, allowing him to look deep into her eyes, willing her to know that she was safe and that he was there to protect her.

Seeing the love and strength in his eyes, Amanda complied with his silent plea and proceeded.

"It was about you," she said, unshed tears swelling into pools of water in her eyes as the images flooded her memory once again. "You were dead, lying on the ground in front of a building. Your black jumpsuit was torn and dirty; it appeared to be an Agency operation gone wrong. There were people everywhere – hovering over you, entering and exiting the building and others rushing all around trying to secure the scene. It was weird because I couldn't hear anything. It was clearly a chaotic scene and there should have been lots of noise but I couldn't hear a sound. All I saw was you."

Lee gathered Amanda into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head as she laid the side of her face on his chest. She found the strength to relive her nightmare in the rhythmic beating of her husband's heart that reassured her he was still alive.

"You looked so … so …," she couldn't continue anymore. She turned her head and buried her face in his chest, shaking it in an attempt to dislodge the image from her mind. Lee felt a silent sob escape her shoulders and he pulled her even closer.

"Amanda honey, it's alright," he tried to console her. "I'm right here and I'm just fine. Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is just fine."

After several moments, Amanda finally lifted her head and looked at Lee with water pooled eyes and tear stained cheeks. The almost child-like expression he saw on her face broke his heart and he leaned down slowly, almost as if in slow motion, and captured her lips. He kissed her tenderly as if it were the first time and she melted into his embrace. He pulled back, and with his thumbs, lightly wiped the tears from under her eyes. She smiled at him ever so slightly and her heart burst with love and affection towards him.

"Thanks," she said softly and with a little bit of embarrassment.

"You're welcome" he replied in a soft, husky voice. She stepped back out of his embrace.

"I wish you had of told me about this sooner …," he said with slight frustration evident in his voice, "… instead of keeping it to yourself. When did this happen?"

Amanda braced herself for his reaction.

"Four days ago," she said sheepishly as she sat down at her desk.

"Four days ago? Wait a minute, Amanda. That would've made it last Saturday. You were with me on Saturday!" Realization dawned on Lee. "You mean to tell me this has been going on since last weekend and I'm just hearing about it now?!" Lee had become animated and a little bit angry as he paced the tiny space between her desk and his.

"Lee, please." Amanda said from behind her desk. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I guess I was just trying to deal with it myself."

At her confession, Lee relaxed his pace and ran his hand through his hair once more. He approached her desk and perched himself on its corner.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get upset." He sighed hard.

"It's just that … I wish you had told me, not just as your husband, but as your partner too. It's not healthy for you Amanda to hold on to feelings like that. Death and danger are an everyday part of our jobs, you know that. We can't escape it, but we have to maintain a health outlook and attitude about it."

"I know," Amanda said dejected.

"Okay … end of lecture." He smiled at her and she at him.

"I tell you what. I'll do my best to be extra special careful these next couple of days and not take any unnecessary chances. How 'bout that? Does that make you feel better?"

"You promise?" she said with a look of expectation.

Lee hesitated. He hated to make such a commitment. He knew as well as she did that danger was their business. He always tried his best to be careful and cautious; hell, he wasn't interested in dying either. But in reality, his job was to put himself in danger so others could be safe. But, knowing she needed to hear him say those words, and hoping it would make her demons subside, he plunged ahead anyway and said …

"Yeah, I promise."

Thank you" she said with an expression of relief that lit up her face.

She stood and hugged him tightly around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he echoed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Story contains reference to Playing Possum (written by Rudolph Borchert).__  
Also, thanks to everyone who has written a review! I appreciate the kind words. This is my first fanfic so your sentiments are such a great encouragement. :0) Now ... onward with Chapters 3 & 4._

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER THREE  
**

Wednesday afternoon – 4:18 pm – Billy Melrose's Office

"Billy, what's up," Lee said as he strode full stride into the office of the Agency Section Chief, with his wife close in toe.

"…sounds like you've got something," he concluded, referring to Billy's phone call that had summoned him and Amanda there in the first place.

Billy sat behind his desk as Lee approached and stood at its edge. Amanda completed the trio, taking a seat in the chair directly in front of Billy's desk.

"We got 'em!" Billy said with enthusiasm and a slight satisfying grin on his face. Looking between Lee and Amanda, he continued.

"Know how we suspected that Webber and his cronies were held up in an old, abandoned brownstone in Georgetown? Well our ground surveillance just confirmed it … it's them!" Billy's expression resembled that of a cat that had just eyed the canary.

At Billy's announcement, Lee clapped his hands together loudly in excitement. Then, looking over at his partner and wife, he returned her smile before retiring into the chair next to hers.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

_Lee and Amanda, as well as several dozen agents and bomb detonation experts, had been hot on the trail of these home-grown terrorists for the last couple of weeks. Calling themselves America's Conscience, this band of ex-military demolition experts had been blowing up federal government facilities in protest to improving relations between the Soviet Union and the western world, particularly the United States. They started with minor bombings – attention-getters really – at nondescript federal facilities. They were made to look like accidental electrical fires or equipment malfunctions, but as a result of the attentive eye of our housewife turned agent, a pattern had been uncovered that helped to reveal the villainy behind it all. _

_It wasn't long before the group began targeting more well-known, populated facilities in an attempt to increase their stature and notoriety. Most recently, their escalated attacks targeted the Hart Senate Office Building where hundreds of United States Senators, staff and federal employees work._

_In most instances, the team of agents had shown up too late; just in time to clean up the aftermath. But in the case of the Hart Building incident, the agent teams had arrived early and before the bomb units. _

_Against Amanda's urging, Lee opted to go in without the bomb unit. Having located the crudely-made explosive device, he tried to disarm it. But this time, not even pulling on the blue wire would do the trick. Lee abandoned his efforts just in time to get him and Amanda out of the line of fire before the detonation. Unfortunately, there were others who weren't so lucky; nearly three dozen people were severely injured in the blast._

_It was a helpless situation that no one could have prevented. But for Lee Stetson, being the agent that he is, he still felt responsible just the same. He wanted these guys; wanted them to pay for all the hurt and harm they had caused._

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

"So when do we go in and get 'em Billy?" Lee asked impatiently.

"Well, it will have to be soon," Billy confirmed. "Long range audio scanners have picked up phone conversations coming from the house. It sounds like these guys know their location has been compromised. They may be packing up to relocate, possibly within the next 24 to 48 hours."

"Damn!" Lee snapped as he adjusted in his chair. "That doesn't give us much time." Billy nodded his head in agreement then lowered it as if contemplating the top of his desk. After a brief moment of silence, he snapped his head up and looked at Lee and Amanda with determination. "It's been your show thus far Scarecrow; how do you want to play it?"

Lee let out an exaggerated breath then, looking briefly at Amanda and back at Billy, he proclaimed, "It's a short window but we've got to take it Billy. No telling what these guys are planning next. We can't let anyone else get hurt!"

Billy nodded his agreement.

"Let's assembly the team and brief 'em. With enough intel and planning, we should be able to go first thing in the morning."

"I'll get you everything we've got from surveillance," said Billy as the office began to bustle with movement.

Rising in her chair, Amanda chimed in, "I'll pull maps of the area and try to get building specs on that brownstone … so we won't be surprised going in."

"Good," Lee said smiling at her as he rose himself. Turning back to Billy, he declared, "And I'll get the team together and start formulating a plan." Looking back and forth between his friend and his wife, Lee said, "Get me everything you can, as soon as you can."

"Alright, let's get moving! We don't know how much time we have."

Lee and Amanda reached the office door. Lee turned the knob and opened it, allowing Amanda to shoot out as she made a bee line for the Q Bureau. Lee began to follow, but abruptly stopped and turned. "Keep eyes on them Billy. If they start to move early, let me know."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER FOUR  
**

Thursday morning – 6:48 am – Georgetown

Much of the street was still covered in the shadows of the night when Lee and Amanda arrived at the command center.

They had worked with the team members all night to assemble a plan of attack. Amanda worked as late as she could before heading home for a few hours of sleep before Lee came to pick her up. Lee decided to bunk down in the Q Bureau. Amanda offered to do the same but he insisted she go home. He didn't want her to waste one of her perfectly good "working an all-nighter" excuses when it wasn't necessary. He'd rather save those tales for more pleasurable evenings.

The brownstone-lined street had the appearance of an older, abandoned neighborhood, scarcely populated and cluttered with forgotten dwellings adorned with chain-link fences and boarded-up windows and doors. Yet, you could tell by the style and design of the architecture that in the not so distant past, it had once been a prestigious and prominent neighborhood.

As Lee and Amanda entered the non-descript utility vehicle that served as the Agency command center, Francine and several other agents were busy checking their weapons and reviewing the plans. Lee assembled the team members and commenced with giving everyone last minute instructions. He was leading the Alpha team, Amanda the Bravo team. Francine commanded the Delta team. Each team consisted of three agents in addition to their leader. The command center surveillance team did one more audio and visual sweep of the brownstone to determine if their presence had been detected. Confident they still had the element of surprise, the teams exited the vehicle and headed towards the brownstone located a couple of blocks away.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

The Alpha team arrived at the brownstone first and entered the small yard-like area in the rear. They surveyed the area, secured it then Lee radioed in, "all clear."

Bravo team arrived at the brownstone seconds later and position themselves in the narrow alley to the right of the building. The house next to it was abandoned and provided the perfect cover. Amanda made eye contact with Lee then signaled with a nod that they were in position.

Just then, Delta team quickly passed behind Bravo team, using the alley as a pathway to the street-level stairwell that lead to the sub-level basement entry. Going in from the front would have been too risky. Once in place, Francine radioed in, "Delta team in position."

Assured of everyone's readiness, Lee whispered into his radio, "Okay everyone … move in!"

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

With gun drawn and an air of determination, Lee led the Alpha team up the rickety stairs and through the kitchen backdoor, unaware that during their ascent, the team tripped a crudely made silent alarm alerting the assailants to their presence. The thugs quickly awoke, threw on their small backpacks – containing a few personal belongings and details for their next strike – and scrambled to prepare a proper "welcome" for their visitors.

Meanwhile, the Delta team busily ripped off the loose boards on the basement window and entered the small, dark sub-basement. They maneuvered around the boxes and clutter to the inner door then tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened the outer door, arriving in the living room on the main floor. The area was scarcely populated, containing only a few folding chairs and a couple of card tables that were covered with crude bomb materials, explosive tools and what appeared to be several maps and newspapers.

Francine radioed in, "Scarecrow this is Sparrow, we're in and this is definitely the place. You should see this room! No one here, but we have enough raw material to blow up the Washington Monument!"

Just then, Lee popped his head from around the half wall separating the tiny dining area at the front of the kitchen from the living room. He looked Francine squarely in the eyes. "Don't give them any ideas!" he scowled then silently jerked his head towards the staircase at the other end of the room.

"We'll keep up to the third floor; you take the second," Lee ordered. "And stay sharp! Remember, these guys know how to handle themselves in a jam."

Francine sharply nodded in the affirmative and both teams headed for the stairs.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Both teams systematically enter the stairwell and begin climbing, guns drawn and senses heightened, with every move silent and purposeful. Unbeknownst to them, the occupants of the house were fully aware of the agents' approach and were poised and ready to fight their way out.

Delta team reached the second floor and fanned out while Alpha team continued on to the third.

The Delta team members advanced down the second story hallway towards several rooms marked by closed doors. Francine positioned herself near the top of the stairs to monitor their only way out. Agent Brown reached his closed door first and as he pushed it open, an explosion erupted causing him to jump back and ready his weapon. Agents Carter and Cooper turned towards the commotion, giving two of the assailants the opportunity to bust through another door, smoke canisters and firearms in hand.

Smoke and flames filled the floor as fists flew and guns discharged.

Lee and the Alpha team had barely reached the third floor when the noise from the commotion caught their attention. Lee was in mid-step at the top of the stairs when the other assailants appeared from around the corner, startling him and his team. The goons immediately engaged them in hand-to-hand combat, pushing them back down the stairs and into the second floor corridor, which was now engulfed in thick dark-gray smoke due to the fire.

The radio was alive with chatter and noise. Amanda and the Bravo team stood in the alley gazing up at the second story windows, watching the shadows of the fierce struggle fade in and out of sight. Smoke streamed out the corners of the window and Amanda held her breath. Then suddenly, the window exploded as two figures came flying out – Agent Davies and one of the assailants.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda murmured.

Bravo team agents Franklin and Murray rush to the sight of their landing. Agent Davies was still alive but the assailant was not so lucky.

"Command, we have an agent down," Amanda yelled into her radio headset. "And several engaged in heavy combat. We need backup now!"

Billy had been monitoring the entire operation from a radio on his desk. He intercepted the communiqué and asked, "Amanda, what's going on out there?!"

"We have one agent down and one assailant dead, sir. The rest of the team members are still in the house and it appears to be on fire. There's heavy smoke and flames coming from everywhere. I think we've lost control of the scene sir. We're going in to get them out …"

"No Amanda!" Billy sternly interrupted. "Maintain your position! We don't know what the situation is in there and I don't want to lose you or your team!" His tone softened, "You can do more for Lee and Francine by remaining at your post.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Inside the brownstone, the situation had deteriorated. The fire caused by the explosion threatened to engulf the entire structure, making it increasingly hard for the team members to see, breathe or hear each other over the radio.

Minutes seemed like hours to Amanda as she and the Bravo team waited outside. The command center had arrived when Amanda called and positioned itself at the end of the street, far enough away from the burning building but close enough to receive any agents fleeing the scene. At the moment though, it only provided shelter for Agent Davies and the Bravo team.

The smoke and flames were now evident to anyone on the street and what few people remained in the neighborhood quickly began to scramble.

Amanda was consumed with worry and the thoughts of her dream haunted her as she helplessly stood by. She certainly didn't want to directly disobey Mr. Melrose (Lee was usually the one to do that), but she didn't know how much longer she could just sit by on the sidelines.

Just as she had decided to follow her husband's example, she saw Agents Carter and Cooper emerged from the house, each holding an arm of the assailant that was between them. The men looked worn and disheveled; they were coughing furiously as they ran clumsily from the house towards the command center.

"Carter, Cooper … you two okay?" asked Agent Walters, head of command center surveillance team, as the two agents entered the vehicle with their prisoner. "Yeah, I think so," answered Cooper. "Just take this guy, will ya?" Carter scorned as he shoved the assailant towards Walters, who secured him in the back of the vehicle with the help of Agent Tanner.

Carter and Cooper crashed down on a nearby bench in total exhaustion as Amanda approached. "Carter, where's everyone else?! Where're Lee and Francine? Did you see them … are they okay?!"

"I think … (cough, cough) … they're … (cough) … still inside (cough, cough, cough)," said Carter. Tanner appeared with a tall cylinder oxygen tank with two masks attached. He sat it in front of the agents and handed a mask to each man.

After a couple of deeps breaths, Carter continued. "We were ambushed! Somehow they knew we were there. They attacked out of nowhere and we all got separated. There was an explosion and the smoke made it hard to see … (cough, cough)." He repositioned his mask and resumed his breathing.

Cooper chimed in. "There was no communication, just smoke, gunfire and the struggle (cough). Cooper put his mask back on and continued to breath.

"They got Roberts," Carter went on, "… but not before he got one of theirs."

"Agent Roberts is dead?" Amanda asked with concern.

"Yeah" Cooper replied.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the command center door. Everyone looked up startled and on alert. Tanner rushed over to the door while unholstering his weapon. He pinned himself up against the wall next to the door and slowly reached over to carefully opened it. Francine and Agent Brown stumbled in.

"Oh my gosh, Francine!" Amanda exclaimed as she rushed over to a wounded Francine, lending her a shoulder as Agent Brown helped her into the vehicle. "You alright?" Amanda asked as they lowered Francine down on the bench next to Carter and Cooper.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's not too bad, just a flesh wound. I tried to apprehend one of the guys but he drew his knife … so I had to put him down." She grimaced as she rubbed her leg, "Why do I always get the head-strong jocks!"

Looking over at the two other members of her team, Francine asked, "You guys okay?"

Carter and Cooper replied affirmatively, almost in unison.

She nodded her head in response then looked back at Amanda, "So where's Lee?"

Amanda expression quickly turned from relief to angst as she whispered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! He hasn't come out?" Francine asked with alarm evident in her voice. Amanda silently shook her head no. She croaked out in her raspy voice, "… and there's been no word from him either."

"I thought he was right behind me!" Francine exclaimed. Looking back and forth between Amanda and Agents Carter and Cooper, she continued, "Where's his team? Has anyone heard from them?!"

Agent Franklin had been standing right over Amanda's shoulder. He responded to Francine's question by explaining how Agent Davies had escaped the fight and that he was the only Alpha Team member they had seen since they all entered the house.

"Then we have to go in and get him!"

"I agree!" Amanda said as she leaped to her feet. "Let's go," she said as she turned and headed for the partially open door of the command center.

Walters immediately stepped in front of a determined Amanda and wobbly Francine, interrupting their stride. He reminded Amanda that Billy said to stay put, then pointed out that Francine was in no condition to go back in that house.

"Out of our way Walters! Francine firmly stated with an authoritative tone. "We still have people in there and I am not about to sit here and wait for them to _find_ their way out!"

"Yeah, we have to do something; that's my hus -, I mean partner in there." Amanda was silently grateful that she had caught that slip of the tongue. "I won't just leave him in there without backup."

As Amanda and Francine continue their attempt to push past Walters, Agent Brown exclaimed, "Look, someone's coming! I think it's Agent Grant!"

Amanda and Francine looked up to see Agent Grant staggering towards the command center. They pushed open the door further and pulled him in.

He was so worn from the fight that he just plopped down on the floor right in front of the door. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had bruises on his face and blood down the front of his shirt.

"Agent Grant, where's Lee!" Amanda franticly exclaimed as she tugged at his shirt. Grant was on the Alpha team and she realized with his arrival, Lee was the only agent still unaccounted for.

"I don't know," he said. "One minute we were right there next to each other, and the next he was gone. I tried to find him; looked all over for him … but with the smoke and fire, I couldn't see a thing." Amanda looked at him intensely and swallowed hard. "I called out his name a few times … but when I saw my chance for escape, I took it. I'm sorry Amanda."

Amanda lowered her gaze. She tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Just then, the sound of an explosion tore through the vehicle and Amanda and the other agents turned to see the top floor of the brownstone burst into flames then fall to the ground like confetti at a parade. Amanda rose, frozen in place, eyes fixated on the scene playing out before her. Her heart dropped.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

"What's that?!" Francine asked curiously as she hobbled furiously to the large windshield at the front of the vehicle. "Do you see that?"

Amanda followed.

"See what?" she responded eagerly. "What do you see?" They both stared intently straight ahead.

"That!" Francine cried out as she pointed her index finger forward. "Do you see that?!"

Amanda leaned in and squinted.

"LEE!"

Amanda quickly turned and ran towards the door, flung it open and leaped past all the steps, landing on the ground just as the figure emerged from the smoke and debris.

He looked a mess … but he was a sight for sore eyes. His clothes where covered in soot and looked raggedy. His hair was disheveled and slightly gray from the ash fall. His face was battered and bruised; his lip fat and bleeding and his gun hung lifelessly from his hand.

When he saw Amanda, his pace quickened; his eyes fixated on her. Amanda ran to him and the two embraced when they met. Remembering where they were, Amanda released her grip and tried to back up, but Lee held on for another two or three seconds before letting go. They leaned back from one another and Lee looked at her and gave her a wink and a dimpled smile. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

Francine, Walters, Brown and Tanner stood in the doorway of the command center looking on.

Amanda smiled and just looked at him. In hushed tones, with a shaky voice she said, "I was so worried about you." She fought to hold back her emotion, especially given the audience of agents looking on.

"I'll admit for a moment there I thought your dream might come true." Lee responded. "But I've never broken a promise to you … and I had no intention of starting today."

"Thank goodness," she said with a half smile. "You okay?"

"Fine … but you should see the other guys," he joked.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay in continuing this story. I was preoccupied with makiing merry for Christmas. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday filled with good food, good friends/family and lots of laughter! And now, for the continuation of the story ..._

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER FIVE**

Thursday afternoon – 6:23 pm – Q Bureau

Lee had spent the better part of the afternoon being evaluated by Dr. McJohn in the Agency infirmary. He had tried to clean up a bit, but it was no use. Afterwards, he and the other agents endured several hours of debriefing before being released. Lee met up with Amanda in the bullpen and the two retreated to their office in the Q Bureau.

"What a day!" Lee proclaimed as he entered the office. "I'm sure I'll be stiff in the morning," he absent-mindedly commented while rubbing his backside with his right hand as he approached his desk.

"Well, at least you're alive to notice," quipped Amanda as she closed the door behind them and headed to her desk.

"Yeah," snorted Lee. He perched himself on the corner of his desk.

He looked over at his wife. She looked as worn and exhausted as he felt. It must have been hell for her worrying about him all morning; she needed some rest.

"Hey Amanda, why don't you go on home? I just have a few loose ends to tie up here and then I'll head out too."

"I don't mind staying to help," she responded lovingly when looking up at him. "Besides, you know that loose ends are more _my _forte," she finished with a half smile.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been a long day …

"… for you too," she interrupted.

He paused slightly then continued, "… but you should go get some rest."

"We could probably finish faster if I help you," she countered. She appreciated his kind gesture but she was a full agent now and days like these were par for the course. She wanted him to know she wasn't fragile; she could stick it out for the long-haul too.

Lee approached and her gaze followed him until she was looking up at her husband's tall figure hovering over her desk.

"Amanda … there's no need for both of us to stay," he began tenderly. "Everything's over and I'm sure they'll be interrogating that guy Cooper brought in long into the morning. You should go home and check on your mother and the boys, and I'll call you once I'm done here."

"But Lee …," she began her protest.

He silently walked around her desk to where she was sitting. She swiveled in her chair to meet him. He held out his hand as if to help her out of her chair and she reached up to grab it.

"Really Amanda, go on home. I'm fine," he said while pulling her up into his embrace. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. His clothes still smelled of smoke but she didn't care, he was alive and in her arms. They stood there for a few moments just holding each other. The events of the day had not afforded them the opportunity until now.

Lee leaned back and kissed Amanda tenderly then looked into her eyes.

"I know today wasn't easy for you, especially after the other night." Her eyes began to water ever so slightly at the thought. "I'm sorry I put you through that. But, I have to say, you did an incredible job today; you and the Bravo team. You kept your heads, called for back-up and made sure we all got out of there."

Lee paused briefly to allow his tender gaze to intensify in preparation for his final point. "I'm very proud of you Amanda Stetson," he said in a small yet authoritative voice and for the first time that day, Amanda's spirit eased. A smile crept across her face.

"Thanks for looking out for me today," he warmly concluded then pulled her into a final embrace that ended with a peck on her lips. "Now, go home partner … and I'll call you later tonight."

Amanda felt satisfied. They had survived yet another harrowing situation intact ... well, mostly.

As Lee walked back towards his desk, she asked one last time, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," was his reply.

"Okkaaay …," she said then leaned over to open her bottom desk drawer and pull out her purse. She stood. "Don't stay too late?"

"I won't," Lee said with a slight grimace as he gingerly sat down in his chair. Once settled, he looked up and sheepishly smiled.

Amanda tilted her head and returned his expression.

"Don't forget to call," she added.

"I won't," he chuckled.

Lee watched as she approached the door. She reached out for the knob, but paused then turned around to look at him once more. "I'll see you later?" she asked.

"You bet," Lee responded with a wink. Amanda smiled then exited the door. Lee pulled himself closer to his desk and began intently searching its surface for those "loose ends" he needed to tie up.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER SIX**

Thursday evening – 8:45 pm – Agency Bullpen

Lee exited the closet elevator and headed for the Bullpen. Tying up those "loose ends" had taken longer than expected and the activities of the morning's operation had begun to take their toll on him. He was looking forward to going home, taking a shower and calling Amanda.

He approached the double doors leading to the Bullpen and casually pulled them open. He abruptly came to a stop as a bewildered look appeared on his face.

What he expected to see was a slightly subdued office, staffed with a few agents mulling around searching for things to occupy their evening. What he saw instead was a flurry of activity – phones ringing, printers chiming and agents walking briskly back and forth around the room, voices raised in conversation. He was taken aback as he stood there and took in the scene.

When he finally entered the room, he could see Agent Anderson's animated form in the large conference room to the right. It appeared that he was briefing a group of agents. 'Wonder what's up,' he muttered as he headed for Billy's office.

Lee marched up to the Section Chief's office and knocked on the door briefly before entering. "Hey Billy," he announced as he came through the door, "what's up w-" but his question was cut short by Billy's stern look as he talked into the phone receiver held to his ear.

"Sorry," Lee mouthed as he sat down on the couch next to the door to wait for him to finish.

"Uh huh … … uh huh … … okay, fine … … just get me what you can and we'll handle it from here ... … thanks," Billy hung up the phone. "You wanted something Scarecrow," Billy said sarcastically as he glared at his senior agent.

"Sorry Billy, didn't realize you were on the phone."

"That's why people usually wait for me to say 'enter' before they, well … enter," he quipped.

"Message received," Lee stated. "Here's my report on this morning's operation," Lee continued as he rose from the couch and headed towards Billy's desk; his arm outstretched with the report in hand.

"Thanks." Billy took it and placed it on his desk. "Now, shouldn't you be heading home?" His question seemed more like an order than an inquiry, but its pointed reference was lost on Lee.

"Yeah I am, but hey … what's going on out there?" Lee inquired, gesturing his head towards the large window that looked out into the Bullpen. "What's Anderson going on about?"

"We finally caught a break with that guy Carter and Cooper brought in … it's not good news – there's another bomb out there and it's set to go off tomorrow morning!"

"What?!" Lee exclaimed. At this news, whatever fatigue he felt earlier instantly melted away and he immediately sprung into agent mode. "When? Where?" he pushed.

Billy was not surprised by his reaction. "We don't know much; this guy is a hard nut to crack – cocky and extremely uncooperative. Heck, we don't even know his name!"

Lee was confused. "Then how do we know he's even telling us the truth," he impatiently asked.

"After several hours of him reciting some gibberish about the American Revolution, the boys mixed together a pretty decent 'cocktail' for him. And, good thing they did. After awhile, he started talking about this." Billy stood up behind his desk and continued, "We can't afford to second guess this information, Scarecrow. He says the destruction and loss of lives will be substantial!"

Lee stood there straight as an arrow and the muscle in his jaw began to dance. "And just where is all this loss of life suppose to take place?" he stated with obvious contempt.

Billy sighed dejectedly, "In a metro tunnel somewhere near Union Station, but he's refused to give us an exact location."

"_Somewhere_ near Union Station," Lee asked, "that's not a lot to go on Billy."

"I know. The boys are still working on him, but so far nothing."

Lee paused as if contemplating a thought. "Didn't Agent Brown mention seeing some specs on Union Station in the living room of the brownstone?" Lee had read the Delta team member's briefing transcript earlier that afternoon.

"Yeah," Billy responded, "at least it will give us a starting point. But, we don't have much time. That goon says the detonator is on a timer and it's set to go off in," Billy looked at his watch, "eight hours, during the early morning commute! I'm assembling a team to …"

"Okay, so whose ready to go …," Lee impatiently interrupted.

"Hold it Stetson," Billy countered. "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" Lee retorted.

"Exactly what I said, _you're … not … going_," Billy firmly reiterated.

"And why not?" Lee asked incredulously. "This is my case Billy. I'm the Team commander!" he said irrefutably.

"No Scarecrow and that's final!" Billy rounded his desk and confronted Lee face-to-face on the other side. "I want you to meet with Agent Anderson, bring him up to speed, and then go home," he ordered.

Lee opened his mouth to protest but Billy continued, "Lee, you are in no shape to go out again! Look at you … you're a mess!" Lee self-consciously looked down at himself then shot an offended look back at Billy.

"You're not mentally or physically up for this type of assignment right now!" Billy continued in frustration. He knew how Lee felt about this case; how he felt personally responsible for stopping these guys ever since the incident at the Hart Building. But he also hoped Lee would see the wisdom of his words and let Anderson take it from here.

"Besides," he continued in calmer tones, "most of the agents from this morning have already gone home and it would take too long to call them back," Billy pleaded in an effort to defuse the situation. "We need to move now."

"Which is why I'm the guy for this job Billy!" Lee fired back.

"No." was Billy's simple reply as he broke eye contact with Lee and began walking towards his office door, signaling to the agent that the conversation was over.

Lee watched Billy's retreating form with disbelief. He resented Billy's insinuation that he wasn't up for the task.

"Oh, common on Billy …" Lee went after him in protest. "You know damn well I've been in more harrowing situations than this, with a lot less recovery time, and I still got the job done! I can do this!"

Arriving at the door, Billy turned and looked into the determined eyes of his best agent. He knew better than to do what he was contemplating, but then he saw that look in his eyes; the look he knew so well; the look that put him on notice that if he declined him "officially," Lee would find an "unofficial" way to get involved, which could complicate things even more and escalate an already dangerous situation. He felt he had no other choice but to relent.

"Fine," he said with irritation, "fine, but on one condition …" Again, Lee opened his mouth to protest but Billy held up his hand and said, "… nope, this is non-negotiable Stetson." Lee acquiesced. "Once you have everything in place, I want you to bunk down in the small conference room and get a few hours of sleep."

Lee protested, "But Billy, you said we didn't have much ti-"

"That's an order Stetson or no deal!"

"Okay, okay," Lee reluctantly agreed, "have it your way. Thanks Billy." He grinned, dimples abounding.

"Yeah, yeah … now go join _your_ briefing. I'll break the news to Anderson."

Lee gave Billy a decisive nod before Billy moved aside, pulling the office door open to allow Lee to exit. He sprinted past Billy for the conference room like a kid running to open presents on Christmas morning.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Lee worked fast and furious to bring the back-up team up to speed for the operation. The target time for departure was 11 PM and by 10:40 am, Lee had his team briefed, assembled and ready to go.

At Billy's insistence, Lee had reluctantly bunked down in the small conference room and gotten about thirty-minutes of sleep. He was finishing his fifth cup of coffee for the night when he walked into the Q Bureau for some reflection time before he had to leave.

He remembered his promise to call Amanda so he picked up the phone and started to dial. Being reminded of the lateness of the hour by the clock on his desk, he quickly hung up the phone before he had completed the number. 'Don't want to wake her or the family at this hour,' he thought. 'I'll just see her in the morning,' he commented out loud to himself.

With military-like precision, he quickly scanned his desk and the room to ensure he had everything he needed then mentally went over the plan one more time. Feeling ready and confident, he nodded to himself, walked to the door, turned out the lights and exited the room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER SEVEN**

Early Friday morning – 4:28 am – King residence

It was four-twenty-eight in the morning and the King house was quiet with everyone, including Amanda, sound asleep. Amanda had gone to bed early Thursday night. She tried to stay up so not to miss Lee's call but the excitement and stress of the morning's operation had won out and she retired to bed early.

Suddenly, Amanda was startled from her sleep. She shot straight up in her bed with his name just above a whisper on her lips. She knew … instinctively … like she knew of her own existence … that at that moment … he was gone.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER EIGHT**

Early Friday morning – 4:28 am – Leaving the King residence

Not knowing what to do first, an overwhelmed Amanda slowly rose out of bed and began to get dressed. She thought about calling his apartment to see if he was there but something stronger drew her to the Agency, so she jumped into the Wagoneer and sped down the streets.

As she drove, her anxiety built and the emotions wrestling inside her was sometimes too much to bear. She tried to convince herself that she was overreacting, that Lee was just fine and most likely at home fast asleep, but she wasn't very convincing, so she drove a little faster!

Amanda pulled into the Agency parking lot; she didn't even remember driving there. She jumped out the car and rushed into the Agency foyer … passed the empty desk that usually held the Agency watchdog, Mrs. Marston … and into the closet elevator which she impatiently rode down to  
Level 1.

Because of the hour, the Bullpen was scantly populated; personnel were in transition, switching between the night crew and the on-duty agents. Amanda tried to maintain a somewhat casual composure as she entered the Bullpen doors, but her anxiety level was rising. She needed to see him; to touch him; to know that he was alright. That would be the only thing to halt her spiraling universe; the only truth that could calm her fears and bring her back to center. She needed to see her husband … and to know he was alive.

Once inside the doors, Amanda headed straight for Billy's office. She barreled through the office door but no one was there. She turned back towards the Bullpen with a look of desperation on her face and searched the area for him. Nothing. She asked a few agents that were coming on duty if they had seen Mr. Melrose, but no one had. "How about Lee?" she quickly followed up. "Haven't seen him either," said Agent Colson as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

With her composure quickly fading and having come up empty there, she decided what she had to do. She said a hasty "thanks" then rushed out the Bullpen and headed left down the corridor for Command Central – the 24/7 team of "operators" that monitored all active Agency missions, both here and abroad.

She stood at the back corridor elevator impatiently pushing the "up" button. Upon its arrival, she rushed inside and rode up to Level 3 where she finally arrived at the reception desk for Command Central. Because she did not have the proper security clearance, no one there would either confirm or deny that a mission had taken place that morning and whether anyone had been hurt or killed.

With her need for answers having reached its zenith and her emotions screaming at her, Amanda spotted the door leading to the restricted "Post-Operations Area" and in defiance, headed straight for it with unstoppable determination. She barely registered the elevated verbal warning of the guard yelling, "STOP! You don't have clearance to enter that area!" She would not have adhered to it anyway.

Amanda methodically moved down the hallway, frantically throwing open door after door of the "post-op" rooms looking for answers. Flinging open yet another door, she was relieved to find Billy, Francine and two other agents sitting at a short rectangular table. Dr. McJohn and Dr. Pfaff were also there, talking with the agents. Her relief waned and her countenance fell when she quickly scanned the room for Lee only to come up empty again.

As she focused on the room's occupants, Amanda realized something wasn't quite right. The mood in the room was much different than it had been after yesterday's operation. Everyone looked, well … tired; worn and distraught to be exact.

When the door flew open, all the occupants of the room looked up startled. Billy was the first to rise, jumping up from his chair like a man with something to hide. He quickly hushed the doctors and said in an monotone voice, "Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lee sir," she said in a raspy whisper. "Where is he?" The expression on her face was almost child-like.

His face immediately appeared downcast. He didn't know how to answer her. He was still trying to process himself just what had happened to cause them to lose their friend. At his hesitation and the look in his eyes, she finally had received her answer. She instantly looked over at Francine, willing her to say it wasn't true. But, unable to meet her gaze, she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

It was confirmed. Lee Stetson, the man she loved more than life itself, was dead.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. Her legs threatened to give out on her, so she grabbed the nearest chair and slowly lowered herself down. Billy stepped back from the table and rushed to her side. She willed her lungs to fill with air but they wouldn't. She wanted to scream out in pain but she couldn't find her voice. The blood began to drain from her body and she felt like she would vomit.

"Amanda, are you alright?" Billy pleaded as he approached her.

"Where is he?" she said in a voice so small, Billy had to lean in further to hear her. "I want to see him."

"Amanda, I don't think that's such a go…"

"I need to see him sir," her voice stronger this time. Her eyes pleaded with him from beneath tears that refused to fall.

"Alright, but not now. Give the team some time to make him … presentable," Amanda flinched at those words as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the image the words created in her mind, "…then I will take you to him."

Amanda nodded silently in agreement and Billy helped her as she tried to stand.

"Come on Amanda. Come with me and I will try to answer your questions."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER NINE**

Friday morning – 5:33 am – The Agency

Instead of taking her to his office, where he would have to pass through the Bullpen and prematurely alert everyone to the loss of their fallen colleague, he took her to the Q Bureau. He thought the dreaded conversation would go more smoothly there.

After unlocking the door with his master key, Billy opened it wide, allowing Amanda to step inside. He was alarmed by her calm. Other than a few shed tears and a shaky disposition, Amanda had been eerily silent since they left the post-op room.

Amanda silently stepped through the door. As she walked through the Q Bureau, she took in the images – his desk adorned with the coffee cup inscribed with his name; his suit jacket hanging haphazardly on the coat rack; the faint scent of his aftershave lingering in the air.

Suddenly, she could no longer contain her composure. She stumbled to Lee's desk then collapsed her sobbing mass into his chair. The voice that had escaped her finally found its home as she sobbed uncontrollable at the realization that her husband was gone. Longing to have him hold her one last time, she wrapped her arms around herself and held on for dear life.

Billy felt his heart breaking all over again as he watched her grieve. He knew how hard this news would be for Amanda. He was hoping to have more time to process his own grief before having to witness the impact of hers. The sight was more than he could bear.

Billy walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, sat down and placed his head in his hands. For the first time that morning, Billy Melrose allowed himself to fully mourn the loss of his best agent, his friend, the man he had come to love as a son.

Somehow through her grief, Amanda became aware of Billy's silent vigil. Through her tear-stung eyes, she looked up and saw the mighty Section Chief, head in hands, shedding silent tears. She slowly rose from Lee's chair and walked towards him.

Arriving at the couch, she gently sat down. Billy looked up, sorrow etched on his face and tears streaming down. They regarded each other then she embraced him and together they sat there … and cried.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER TEN**

Friday morning – 5:44 am – Q Bureau

Francine tapped on the Q Bureau door twice then opened it slowly. She saw Billy and Amanda seated on the small couch holding each other and suddenly, she felt like a stranger intruding on a private moment. There was no doubt that she loved Lee too, but something about seeing Amanda and Billy sharing their grief made her feel like she did not belong. She mustered the courage to enter.

Francine cleared her throat ever so softly. Billy and Amanda looked up. "Thought I would find you two up here," she awkwardly tried to normalize the moment. Billy sheepishly nodded and grinned while Amanda rose and walked towards the vault trying to compose herself in Francine's presence.

Looking between the both of them, she continued, "uh … they're ready for you Billy."

"Okay, thanks." Billy rose and walked towards Amanda, who still had her back to them. "Amanda," he announced so not to startle her, "are you sure you want to do this now? I'm sure you have a lot of questions," he approached closer and lightly touched her on the shoulder, "maybe we should talk first and then you can see him later …"

Amanda finally turned to face him almost as if in slow motion. Other than her face being flushed, she seemed calm and collected once more. Her transformation both startled and concerned Billy.

"Yes sir," she squeaked out, "I want to see him now," she firmly concluded.

"Alright Amanda," he held out his hand to her, "let's go." She reached out and took it and he tucked her small fingers into the bend of his arm then turned to face Francine.

"You coming Francine," Billy asked.

"Uh … no," she said. Amanda might have been ready for this moment, but Francine certainly was not. Lee was family. He was like a brother to her and at one point, had even been much more. They had grown-up in the business together. While she had been trained to deal with death and the loss of a colleague, she had no idea how to say good-bye to a loved one.

"I'll just stay here … give you some time alone with him," she managed to finish. Billy nodded silently at her and started for the door, knowing that this was hard on her as well. Amanda gently tugged Billy to a stop. She looked at Francine with a sorrowful expression and smiled. She knew how much Lee meant to her; they shared a lasting friendship too. For a moment, in true Amanda King fashion, she pushed her heartache aside to consider Francine's grief. The intensity she saw in Francine's steel blue eyes was overwhelming and she was overcome with compassion. She threw her arms around the woman's neck and held her tightly. Under any other circumstance, Francine would have protested such an act, but not today. She met Amanda's intensity and audible sighed. Billy diverted his head in sadness.

After a few seconds, the women let go and Amanda gave Francine a weak smile. She took Billy's arm once more and the two left the office.

Francine stood there, arms dangling restlessly by her side. She looked around the Q Bureau. The silence was deafening to her. She spotted the cup inscribed with Lee's name sitting on his desk and slowly inhaled, then exhaled, as a lone tear gradually rolled down her cheek, instantly chased by another.

She wiped under her eye with the knuckle of her index finger and sighed. She turned and headed for the door. As she turned off the lights, she looked back over her shoulder to see a beam from the morning sunlight shining through the window, casting an angelic haze over his desk and chair. "Ci mancherai*," she whispered as she slowly closed the door.

_[*Italian for "you will be missed"]_

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Amanda and Billy rode down in the elevator to the morgue in silence. Even though Amanda had insisted upon seeing Lee, she still felt uneasy at the thought of seeing her husband in his current state. Billy never let go of Amanda's hand the whole time they were in the elevator. It was unclear whether he did so to provide her support or vise versa.

The elevator came to a gentle stop and the doors opened. The two companions exited and proceeded down a small corridor to a door marked "Morgue." Amanda silently inhaled, bracing herself for what she expected to encounter on the other side. But, what she saw when Billy opened the door was a relief.

The waiting room was warm and inviting. It actually reminded her of her dentist's reception room, with the comfortable furniture, soft yellow lighting and earth tone colored walls and carpet.

A slender man with a receding hairline and glasses rose from the small desk in front of them. "Hello Billy," he said as he rounded the reception desk to approach them; he outstretched his hand towards the Section Chief. "Hello Dr. Gilbert," Billy responded in kind.

Dr. Gilbert looked over at Amanda who was looking past him to the seemingly non-descript door, beyond which was the Agency morgue and the room that held the body of her beloved husband. "Hello Mrs. King," he said in a low, monotone voice, trying to be sensitive to her situation. Those words echoed in her mind … 'Mrs. King … Mrs. King. But I'm not Mrs. King, really. I haven't been Mrs. King for a very long time,' she thought. 'No, I'm Mrs. Stetson … Mrs. Lee Stetson,' her heart ached at those words, '…and I'm about to enter that room and say good-bye to husband for the very last time.'

At that mental realization, Amanda felt like turning around and running as fast as she could, but something insider her said, 'what would Lee do if that was you in there?' so she found the strength to stay.

Amanda faintly heard someone calling her name. That's when she realized that she had zoned out for a moment. She snapped back just in time to see an alarmed Mr. Melrose and Dr. Gilbert trying to get her attention.

"Mrs. King, are you alright?" "Amanda, can you hear me?" The two men spoke in unison.

"Yes, sorry. I guess I was lost in thought," she replied with embarrassment.

Billy's forehead crinkled as he regarded her with concern. "Amanda, maybe we should reconsider," Billy asked.

"No, I'm fine sir … really. I was just thinking. Really, I'm fine," she said again.

"Okay. Well Mr. Stetson is ready for you," Dr. Gilbert declared. "I will leave you two alone with him, but just call if you need anything. I will be out in the hallway," he nodded at both parties before exiting the office.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

The door closed and Amanda and Billy found themselves alone yet again. Billy looked over at Amanda and she returned his gaze. They both were a little weak in the knees but Amanda was determined and Billy was not going to leave her side. He knew Scarecrow would have wanted him there with her.

"Ready," he asked. She swallowed hard as she looked at him. "Ready sir," she answered. Billy stepped in front of her and held the door open for her. Amanda slowly walked past him. He followed her in and allowed the recoil hinge of the door to gradually close it behind him.

The room was cold, bright and felt hollow, a stark difference from the warm, inviting reception area they had just left. It was large and the walls were lined with brushed steel cabinets and counters. In the middle was a lone metal table with wheels that held the remains of the fallen agent. He was covered from the neck down with an oversized sterile white sheet and a piercing white light shone down on him.

Amanda stood there, only inches from where she had entered the room, and regarded him. He looked like he was sleeping; like she could just call his name and he would rise to greet her. For a brief moment, she considered doing just that, but she knew it would not produce the outcome she hoped for. Besides, she did not want to give Mr. Melrose another reason to worry about her.

At this thought, she looked over her shoulder at him. Billy had positioned himself against the wall next to the door and was staring at his friend. He felt Amanda's eyes upon him and turned to catch her gaze. She mustered a half smile that he returned before lowering his eyes. She watched him retreat into himself then looked away to regard her husband once more.

Amanda timidly approached Lee; her heart pounding in her chest, her body tingling. As she came closer, the familiar bruises and abrasions from the other day came into focus, but once she was standing beside him, she noticed new markings on his face – the deep gash diagonally placed across his forehead; the large purple discoloration on the left cheek; the dried blood at his hairline and in his hair. She took in a shaky breath and placed her hand over her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes.

She reached out with that same hand to caress the top of his head. She remembered how that gesture of love always relaxed him. With a unsteady hand, she reached down and took hold of the sheet to expose his hand.

"Amanda, don't pull back the sheet," Billy rattled off in a tone that startled her out of her reflection and caused her to turn around and look at him questioningly.

"He was injured pretty badly in the explosion," he said in a much calmer tone with an apologetic look on his face. Several tears fell from her eyes and she nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to hold his hand," she said in a small, vulnerable voice.

"Sure." Billy was already beside her. He inched the sheet up just enough to expose Lee's left hand then stepped back to give her privacy.

He had always known Scarecrow and Mrs. King had a special relationship, something deep and meaningful; even though they got off to a rocky start. He had hoped that one day it would turn into love, and suspected that recently it had, so he would grant Amanda all the leeway she needed to get through this difficult time.

Amanda held Lee's hand – the strong hand that had reached out to protect her, support her and embrace her so many times before. But, it could no longer perform those simple gestures of love. Instead, it was lifeless and impersonal. And, the gesture that once told of his unspoken affection for her was now void of any response at all.

Amanda began to teeter. She heard what sounded like rushing waters in her ears and the room began to spin. As it dimmed, the last thing she heard was Billy yell, "Dr. Gilbert! We need a medic in here!" as she connected with the floor.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading this story and for feedback and reviews! I know this is a pretty sad storyline, but it is one I really felt needed to be explored. To tell you the truth, it actually gets to me sometimes when I am writing, which is why these concluding chapters are slow going. So know that I am suffering along with you! :0)  
_

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Friday morning – 6:30 am – Agency Morgue

Amanda moaned then rubbed her eyes. She opened them slightly and squinted against the brightness of the light.

"Lee," she mumbled.

She weakly opened them once more then closed them just as quickly as before. She felt a little disoriented and for a moment thought she was having a bad dream.

"Lee?" she said in a confused tone of voice. No answer. At his silence, she opened her eyes fully and looked around.

"Well, there … nice of you to join us again, Mrs. King," Dr. Kelford joked as he removed the blood pressure cuff from her arm. She was seated in a small metal chair in the corner of the room. He sat beside her on a three-legged metal stool, taking her blood pressure.

"Can you sit still for me just a moment longer?" he asked. Amanda nodded her agreement and he proceeded to take her pulse.

Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Billy and Dr. Gilbert huddled together in discussion on the other side of the room, their backs turned to her. She looked to the right and saw the long, metal table with the white sheet that now completely covered his remains. That's when she remembered where she was – she was in the Agency morgue … and her husband was dead.

Her heart began to ache once more.

"Fine … fine … nice and strong. Just the way I like it," he declared giving her a warm smile. "Mr. Melrose," he said alerting Billy and Dr. Gilbert that she was awake. They turned around and Billy quickly advanced towards her. Dr. Gilbert followed closely behind.

"Amanda, are you alright," Billy frantically asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No sir, I feel fine ... right?" she looked over at Dr. Kelford.

"You're just fine. I see nothing of concern or alarm." Looking up at Billy, he said, "Probably just fainted from all the stress of Mr. Stetson's dea-," he abruptly stopped and contorted his face into an apologetic expression, "… of the situation," he finished.

"Thank you Doctor," Billy said. "Amanda can you stand," he asked her.

"I think so sir," she replied.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," Billy commented. "We can go back to your office or if you like, I can have an agent drive you home."

"No sir, not yet," she interrupted. Looking between all three men, she asked, "Can I have a minute alone with Lee?"

Billy and Dr. Gilbert began simultaneously. "I don't know Mrs. King …" "… I don't think that's such a good idea Amanda," Billy concluded. "You just fainted. Why don't you take some time and maybe you can come back later."

"No sir, I'll be fine," she objected. "I just need a few minutes with my partner." Billy looked at her. "Please sir," Amanda added.

"Dr. Kelford?" Billy looked at him, hoping the doctor would back him up.

"She should be fine now that the initial shock has worn off. I don't see a problem with it," he finished, to Billy's dismay, as he looked over at Amanda. She gave him a smile that said "thank you."

"Billy looked towards Dr. Gilbert for support. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's up to you Billy." 'Thanks,' he rolled his eyes as he remarked sarcastically to himself.

He looked back at Amanda and saw the lingering request in her eyes. At that moment, he instantly understood how Scarecrow had found it so hard to refuse her.

"Alright Amanda," he surrendered. "I'll give you all the time you need. But, I'll stay and wait for you in the other room. Just come out when you're done."

"Thank you sir," she said.

He looked at Dr. Gilbert and Dr. Kelford and they understood his meaning and began collecting themselves to leave.

"Mrs. King, if you start feeling flushed or unsteady on your feet, holler for someone, okay? We don't want you fainting again if we can help it," Dr. Kelford instructed. "And, here's a bottle of water for you to sip on if you feel the need." He picked it up off the counter behind him and handed it to her.

"Thank you Doctor," she reached out and took it from him.

Dr. Kelford rose then he and Dr. Gilbert headed towards the door. Billy lingered for a moment as he helped Amanda to her feet. He then squeezed her hand and reminded her that he would be right outside. She thanked him then he turned to join Drs. Kelford and Gilbert at the door. Dr. Gilbert opened the door and he and Dr. Kelford walked out. Billy began to exit then looked back at Amanda one last time, eyes silently pleading her to come with him. Her fixed stance confirmed her decision and Billy continued out the door.

The door closed and Amanda just stood there regarding the table where her husband laid. She looked back and grabbed the top of the metal chair and slowly walked towards him. She placed the chair beside the table then leaned over and pulled back the sheet to once again expose his face. Dr. Gilbert had covered him up after she fainted so not to distress her further when she came to.

Lee looked so peaceful, aside for his cuts and bruises. He appeared like he had so many nights when he slept by her side. Except this time, he would not be awakening.

She nervously looked around then bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked up and opened her eyes, almost as if she expected a reaction from him. But he just lay there.

She sat down in the chair.

"Oh sweetheart," she started and inched back the sheet to expose his hand once more. She tried to take it in hers but the rigor made it difficult, so she slipped her tiny fingers under his and caressed the top of his hand with her thumb.

As she stared at him, a flood of thoughts and emotions rushed over her. She wondered what he had been through that brought him to this end. Had he suffered any or was it quick and painless. Had he thought of her as he was leaving, maybe even called out her name. Had he been scared or had he faced death the same way he approached his job – with boldness and resolve. Her heart cried out in pain and she took in a shaky breath.

Then an uncontrollable sense of guilt overwhelmed her soul as she thought about how she should have been there with him, if not for any other reason than to die with him. Why did she let him talk her into leaving; after all, they were partners; she should have stayed and helped him. Then maybe she would have been around when the call came in that sent him back into the field. Call … call …

She remembered, 'He was supposed to call before he left.' 'Why didn't he call,' she wondered. Her frustration rose. 'Because he knew I wouldn't have approved of him going back out, that's why … because he knew I would've insisted on going with him,' she concluded. "You were always trying to protect me," she finally said out loud as she glared at him. "No, it's too dangerous Amanda; you stay in the car," she sarcastically mimicked his instructions. "But what about you?" she fired off in pain. "Did you ever think it might be too dangerous for you? No, you never thought about that, did you?" She paused and closed her eyes as tears streamed down. "You were always too worried about me," she stated solemnly.

"I'm sorry Lee," she said softly. "I'm just so angry." She stared at him. "I just wanted you to keep your promise." Tears continued to fall from her eyes. "It's just too soon, way too soon." And with a small husky voice, she said, "I wanted more time."

Then she hung her head and cried.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note__: I apoligize for the long delay in returning back to the story. My job can sometimes be demanding. __Now for the conclusion of BROKEN PROMISES ... enjoy!_

_This s__tory contains references to Bad Timing (written by Robert W. Gilmer) and All the World's a Stage (written by Richard Raskind)._

**BROKEN PROMISES  
****CHAPTER TWELVE**

It had been six weeks since Lee's death; four since the funeral. Amanda sat at the edge of her bed staring out the large picture window, thinking about all that had transpired over the last several weeks …

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

_Billy had called an emergency meeting in the Bullpen later that morning to inform everyone of Lee's passing. Amanda and Francine stood alongside him as he made the announcement. Witnessing the sorrow of their colleagues had been hard on the trio. It was obvious from their reactions that everyone loved and respected Lee._

_Later that afternoon, Amanda had approached Billy and asked him to share with her the details surrounding Lee's death. Billy explained to her about the lead they had received from the assailant and how he had tried to persuade Lee from overseeing the second operation, but Lee had been insistent and resented Billy's accusation that he was not up for the task. So, against his better judgment, Billy had given in and Lee had died … _

_Going home that evening and telling her family had been rough. Everyone wondered where she had disappeared to that morning without leaving a note. Dotty had left several messages for Amanda at work and had even tried to call Lee, but no one had returned her messages. Not hearing from her daughter all day already had everyone slightly concerned, but when Amanda walked into the kitchen right before supper with that look on her face, they knew something terrible had happened. At the news, Dotty cried hard; she had come to love Lee like a son. Phillip just sat there on the couch. He did not say a word; just stared off across the room. Jamie was hit the hardest. He jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs to his room then slammed the door shut. He and Lee may have had a rough beginning, but with Philip preparing to go off to college next year, he had begun to see Lee as a father-figure in his life and they had become close; in many ways even closer than Lee and Phillip. Jamie had secretly hoped that one day Lee and his mom would marry so he could officially be family. Now that would never happen because he was gone. _

_Watching their expressions of grief was torture for Amanda. She wept for the family that would never be – for her mother who would never know Lee as her "son" and for Phillip and Jamie who would never know him as their "stepfather." _

_She had been the one to contact the Colonel. Lee's loss was devastating for him, no doubt from his feelings of guilt and grief over lost opportunities. Amanda had insisted that he stay with her and the family so he would not have to be alone. She knew Lee would have wanted it that way. During his stay, the two had spent many late night hours together, regaling each other with stories of Lee …_

_Amanda had found a distraction from her grief by caring for the Colonel and others and attending to Lee's final affairs. It gave her something else to focus on and allowed her to be there for others, which was strangely comforting for her. And, even though no one knew about their marriage, nobody even questioned when she stepped up to take on the responsibilities of closing out his Agency affairs and making his final arrangements; not even Billy, who made sure she was included in everything. _

_The day of the funeral had been difficult for her. The distraction she had found in comforting others had quickly vanished that morning and it was like he had died all over again. Billy had arranged for her and the family to sit with the Colonel in the place reserved for relatives. The Colonel knew that Amanda and Lee had been dating and figured it was serious to last this long, so when the military soldier approached and handed him the folded flag, the Colonel discreetly gestured for him to give it to Amanda instead. She carefully accepted it with a shaky hand then turned to the Colonel with an appreciative smile. She laid the flag on her lap as the tears from her heartache stained the cloth, then she gently placed her hands on top of it. The Colonel reached over and held her hands tight as the two shared a quiet moment of sorrow …_

_After the service, Amanda had lingered at the gravesite until it was just the two of them. She placed her hand on top of his casket and inhaled slowly, trying to remember, for the last time, how it felt to be near him. The Colonel, Dotty, and the boys patiently watched from the limo as Amanda said her final words to him. "Good-bye sweetheart," she finally mustered in a voice heavily laced with sadness, then she turned to rejoin her family. After a couple of steps, she turned back around to look upon him once more. The pain in her chest was palpable and made it hard to breath, but somehow she found the strength to walk away and leave._

_The mourners had gathered for a reception at Amanda's home. The loss and grief had been too much for the Colonel, so he had left soon after the gathering started. He and the boys had grown so attached to each other over the past couple of weeks that he promised to visit for Christmas. Once everyone had left, except for Francine who was helping Dotty clear the clutter, Amanda excused herself and numbly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She gently closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, completely spent, both physically and emotionally … and she had an ache insider her that she knew could never be soothed. The thought of exiting her room and beginning a life without Lee was too much to bear and she just wanted to shut out the world forever. And that is what she did … for the next seven days. _

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

Amanda sighed heavily at the memories from the past weeks. Time had tried to heal her wounds, but she would not let it; she just could not let him go. So at the end of the seventh day, she had tried to find a way to live without him … but she was failing miserably. 'Well, let's get THIS day over with,' she thought as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

"Amanda honey..." Amanda looked up at her mother from the stool at the breakfast bar where she sat drinking her cup of coffee. "… The man called again about Lee's apartment. He said the lease is up at the end of the month and he needs to know what you want to do with Lee's stuff."

Upon learning of Lee's death, the apartment manager had told Amanda to take all the time she needed to pack up his place, but she had been avoiding the task. Packing up his apartment made everything seem so final. It was their marital hideaway; the place they had shared as husband and wife; the only place they could freely be Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. While she knew it was impossible to keep it, letting that apartment go was like losing him all over again. Dotty and the boys had offered to help her, as well as Billy and Francine and heck even Joe, but it was something she wanted to do alone. She just was not sure if she ever could. Now, time had decided for her.

"Okay, thanks Mother," Amanda said resignedly. "Guess I better get started on that tomorrow." While a part of Amanda was dreading the task, another part of her welcomed the opportunity to be alone … with him … at their place.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you dear," Dotty said with concern evident in her voice. Amanda rose to meet her mother alongside the breakfast bar. "I'm sure Mother," she said with a bit more enthusiasm this time. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She mustered a tiny yet warm smile. "I'll go first thing in the morning." Dotty looked into her daughter's eyes and her heart broke at the pain and sorrow she saw in them. "Okay darling," she replied. "I love you," and she reach out and hugged Amanda. Amanda welcomed the embrace and she laid her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed. Then, she turned and climbed the stairs and Dotty heard her close the bedroom door. "You might not believe it now dear, but one day it WILL be fine again," Dotty said, eyes looking up at the ceiling under Amanda's bedroom.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

At first, Amanda had decided to complete the project as quickly as possible so not to prolong the reminder of her loss. But once she had arrived at the apartment, she felt like she was finally home, away from the scrutiny of her family and the Agency, where her grief could be fully explored and where her loss was completely understood. When she opened the door and surveyed the area, there was so much of Lee there, it almost overwhelmed her. It was a welcomed feeling. 'Why didn't I come here sooner,' she chastised herself.

She walked into the living room and sat her purse and the boxes she had been carrying down on the couch. She then turned on the lights and smiled as all the signs of him greeted her. She walked down the hallway to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, almost afraid to go in. She thought about all the times they has shared there as husband and wife.

She sullenly entered the room, reverential stroking every item she passed. As she approached the closet, she slowly opened the door and took in his scent that still lingered on his clothing. She spotted the jacket he had worn the first time they kissed in the Q Bureau and calmly removed it from its place. She held it up to her, the smell of his aftershave and shampoo faint. She was overcome with emotion and wrapped herself in it like a child in a blanket as she slowly fell to her knees, releasing a wail that she barely recognized herself.

So, instead of spending her time filling boxes, she spent the time being alone with the memories of her husband. And, before she knew it, four days had passed since she had been home.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

On the afternoon of the fifth day, there was a firm knock at the door. It startled Amanda, who was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, where she had been for most of the time since her arrival. She got up and wiped her face, ran her hands through her hair and went to the door.

"Mr. Melrose, sir," she said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you. Won't you come in?" she gestured with her hand for him to enter. "Thanks Amanda," he said once across the threshold. She closed the door behind him.

"Your mother told me I could find you here."

As he walked in, Billy looked around the room. Dotty had told him that Amanda had gone over to pack up Lee's apartment … a week ago … and that she was getting a little concerned. By the looks of things, there had not been much progress. The boxes Amanda had brought over were in a pile in the middle of the room and everything was still in its place, aside for the piles of papers, knick-knacks and what appeared to be pictures that were spread all over the dining room table.

"Can I get you something sir; some coffee?" Amanda offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine Amanda," Billy responded. "How are you?" he asked. "Okay I guess," she said as she sat down on the couch. Billy sat down beside her.

He could see that she had been held up in the apartment conducting her own private vigil. He initially had been worried when he spoke to Dotty but was somewhat relieved when he saw Amanda. Grief was still etched on her face, but at least she was finally dealing with it and that pleased him. As Section Chief, he had seen a lot of loss in his time and knew that ignoring the pain was the worse decision an agent could make … just ask her partner.

"You know, we have people that can do this for you Amanda," he said. "I know," she solemnly replied. Not only was this something she needed to do, there were things in the apartment that revealed their secret life together, and she could not deal with her fellow agents finding that out just now.

"Well, just let us know when you're ready and we'll come finish the rest. I know there might be items here of a personal nature that you may want to keep," he said with a glimmer in his eye that did not go unnoticed by Amanda. She skeptically nodded.

There was an awkward silence between the two then Billy finally said, "Amanda, did Lee ever mentioned to you about his 'Strong box?'" Amanda looked at him with confusion and dismay. "Sir, no sir," she said.

"It's like a safety-deposit box at a bank. It's voluntary and issued to field agents who want to leave personal items for their loved ones if anything should happen to them."

"Oh." Amanda lowered her head.

Billy continued, "Lee set up one a couple of years ago and I opened it yesterday. It contained a copy of his agency insurance policy, you know, the one he set up for you when he thought he was dying from PD2."

"He kept that?" she said as a single tear fell.

"Yes, he did," Billy said definitely. "You are its sole beneficiary. He also had Legal draw up a will shortly thereafter. It names you as executor of his estate." Amanda was overwhelmed. As her husband, Lee had done everything he could, short of declaring her his wife, to make sure she had total control over his affairs and that "their" family would be taken care of in the event of his passing. Amanda had no idea the extent to which he had gone to provide for her and the family. She looked away briefly to shed silent tears.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of starting the process for you. You should be hearing from Legal soon."

"Thank you sir," was all she could muster when she turned back around, face stained with tears. Billy gave her a warm smile.

"The box also contained what appeared to be few souvenirs from past cases. I boxed those up for you and placed them in your office."

Amanda nodded.

"There was also this …," Billy slowly pulled out an beige, business-sized envelope from his inner jacket pocket with the word "Amanda" penned on it in Lee's distinguishable handwriting. "It's a letter to you … from Lee." He handed it to her and with a shaky hand, she reached out and took it, never taking her eyes off the handwriting as she pulled it back. She sat there staring...

"Field agents are often encouraged to write out their final words in a letter to their families, in case they are killed in the line of duty."

"Thank you," she said just above a whisper as a single tear fell from her eye and landed on the envelope.

"I have one too," Billy continued as he pulled out his envelope from his outer jacket pocket. He looked down at the letter in his hands then looked back up at Amanda. "Seems like there were a few things our Scarecrow hadn't gotten around to telling me yet. Wouldn't you would agree … Mrs. Stetson?"

Amanda jerked her head up; she looked at him wide-eyed.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Billy said with a slight smile. "Mrs. Amanda Stetson." She nodded her head still wide-eyed and speechless.

"Sir," she finally managed, "we didn't mean to deceive you."

"I know Amanda, I know. Lee explained it all in his letter. I have to say though I'm quite pleased to know you two tied the knot. It was a long time coming," he quipped. "I think what gets me the most is that I feel kind of silly having called you 'Mrs. King' for the last couple of years." He winked and for the first time in weeks, Amanda chuckled and her heart felt momentarily light at the thought of her husband.

"Now, don't you worry about Dr. Smyth; he can't do anything to you now, nor would he under the circumstances. I guess Scarecrow finally bested him; not even the formidable Dr. Smyth can reach him in the afterlife." Billy broke into a full laugh.

"Yeah, I bet Lee is getting a big kick out of that fact!" Amanda joined him in a hearty laugh. "I can't wait to see the look on Smyth's face when he realizes that fact," Billy wailed again. They both laughed till it ached. It felt good to joke about Lee; to remember him fondly. Amanda desperately needed that after five days alone with her thoughts.

Billy finally regained his composure. He looked over at Amanda; it was good to see her smile again. Her amusement ceased and Billy grabbed her hand and regarded her intently.

"He really loved you Amanda."

"I know sir."

"The way he talked about you two in his letter … I've never known Scarecrow to have such deep feelings for someone, not even Eva." The reminder of the intensity of her husband's love soothed Amanda's hurting heart.

Billy's expression became melancholy. "I'm so sorry Amanda. Can you ever forgive me for letting him go," Billy said with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Of course I can sir," she squeezed his hand. "I can't blame you any more than I can blame myself for not staying that night or for not being there to watch his back." Tears flowed as the strong feelings of regret crept in.

Looking at the letter, Billy said, "He told me that loving you made him a better agent … and a better man." Amanda smiled.

Billy awkwardly cleared his throat. "I guess I better get going," he rose and looking around he said, "Seems like you have a lot of packing to do."

"Yes sir, I do," Amanda said with a satisfying sigh as she also rose from the couch. Billy's visit had given her the strength to start the dreaded task of saying good-bye to her husband once again.

"And, take all the time you need. As the spouse of a fallen agent, you are entitled to the customary bereavement leave, plus any additional time needed … at your supervisor's discretion of course." He winked at her and smiled. "Good-bye Amanda. Call if you need ANYTHING_._"

"I will. Good-bye sir," Amanda replied then hugged her Section Chief tightly.

Billy rubbed her left arm then headed for the door and walked out.

Amanda still held Lee's letter in her hand. She sat it on the coffee table and headed for the boxes in the middle of the room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**BROKEN PROMISES  
THE FINAL ****CHAPTER**

Two days later – Lee's apartment

Amanda had gone through most of Lee's stuff. She had laughed and cried throughout the journey. She packed up what she could then called Leatherneck to arrange for a team to come later that week to handle the rest and "clean" the apartment. She also packed up a medium sized box for herself that contained some of his personal items that were sentimental to her.

She had realized after starting the task that she was not saying good-bye to Lee after all, but rather bringing him home to his family, where he had belonged ever since they had gotten married.

Since uncovering the truth about their marriage from Lee's letter, Billy had been busy with preparations to make their marital status public. After all that had happened, she was looking forward to returning to her work at the Agency as Mrs. Lee Stetson. It would be like he was still with her. She also felt like she would be doing her part to keep his legacy alive, which is why she had decided to remain with the Agency in the first place. She would continue her classes and soon become certified as a full-time field agent. After all, what would the intelligence world be like without a "Stetson" in the field, although she knew it would take years before she could ever fill her husband's shoes.

Billy had shared with her that she could remain in the Q Bureau while she continued her training. He had explained that she could not oversee it - seniority issues – but she was free to remain there for as long as she wanted. Until he found a permanent replacement, Francine had volunteered to oversee the office and work with Amanda. While they might have had their differences in the past, after recent events, it just seemed like the right decision.

**smksmksmksmksmksmksmk**

As Amanda looked around the partially vacated apartment, her eyes came across the envelope sitting on the coffee table. She had laid it there two days ago when Billy had given it to her. She was not ready to read it then. But now, she believed she finally could.

She approached the coffee table and eased herself down onto the couch. She reached over and retrieved the envelope and slowly broke its seal. She removed the letter, unfolded it and began reading his final words to her …

* * *

_My Amanda,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm gone. And for that I'm truly sorry. Please know that I didn't choose to leave you; I would never have willingly chosen that. Just know that when I left you, I was doing everything in my power to protect the innocent people like you and the boys from the evil of the world and unfortunately it did not work out the way I planned. _

_Please don't be angry or blame yourself. You know I am a stubborn man Amanda and I would have tried to accomplish my mission no matter what the odds._

_Sometimes I wish that when we met, I would have been an ordinary man living a normal life; I might have still been there with you if I had of been. But then I wouldn't have been the man you fell in love with … the man you married. Because that man is an intelligence operative with the United States government and it's a job that I've wanted to do ever since I can remember. This job consumes you Amanda, you know that. It has to in order for you to be effective. Sure, there are risks involved, but I learned to live with the risk because the price never seemed that high, until I met you … fell in love with you … married you._

_I never really lived until you came into my life Amanda. You invaded my dark and lonely world with a light so bright that I came to depend on it for my very existence. I know I've often said that I wish I'd never given you that package that day at the train station, but that's not true. I am forever thankful that it was you I stopped that day and forever grateful that you trusted me enough to help this stranger. _

_It's funny Amanda, but as I sit here writing you this letter, I am overcome with thoughts of my parents. And, I finally think I understand the choices they made as I attempt to explain my fate to you. It wasn't that their job was more important than our family or our future; rather, it was that they believed so much in what they were fighting for that they just had to keep on fighting. Nothing would have pleased me more than to stay there with you and grow old together … to be your husband. But duty called and I HAD to answer. After all, it's in the genes. So here we are, saying goodbye way too soon for both of us._

_I have always loved you Amanda Stetson, even before I was brave enough to say it, and I will love you forever. Be happy. I miss you more than words can say. And, I am waiting for you on the other side. _

_Your husband and partner,  
__Lee_

* * *

She closed the letter slowly as her chest heaved back and forth and the tears fell like rain. She wanted him back desperately but she understood the words he wrote. The job was in his blood and he had to answer when duty called. He would not have been the man she loved if he did not. She also knew that one day she might be called upon to make a similar choice that could rip her away from their family and yet she would willingly return to the Agency, knowing the cost.

"I understand sweetheart," she said, eyes lifted towards the ceiling. "I really do."

She lowered her head and pulled the folded letter to her chest. "I love you Lee Stetson," she whispered into the void. "… and I always will."

**THE END**

_Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this story, even though it often left me and my family (my editors) in tears, and I am grateful to everyone who hung in there with me to the end! I know it wasn't easy. :-)  
Thank you again for all your reviews and comments. I wasn't sure how this story would be received, so I really appreciate all the positive feedback. I hope to write again in the not-so-distant future. But, until then, I will continue to enjoy all the creations you devise for our two lovable characters.  
And, just remember, while Lee might be gone in this storyline ... he continues to live on in other adventures.  
-iheartsmk_


End file.
